Really (Versão Japonesa)
"Really" é a versão japonesa de "Really" gravada pelo grupo sul-coreano BLACKPINK. É a oitava faixa do primeiro álbum japonês do grupo, BLACKPINK In Your Area. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (57.2 segundos) - 31.5% # (47.9 segundos) - 26.4% # (42.4 segundos) - 23.4% # (33.8 segundos) - 18.6% Letras |-|Romanização= |-|Japonês= If you really really love me 伝えてよ 私を独り占めしたいと Really really とっくに禁断症状かも Really If you really really want me 誓ってよ よそ見しないと あなたはきっと Really really 他のヤツとは違うと Really 奪ってみせて 夜空の星だって 時間を止めてもっとそばにいてね 「まるで君は Diamond みたいだよね」 とかたまには嘘でも言って欲しいかもね 釣り合わないわ そんなコは キープしてるなら断捨離してみようか どうせ私に辿り着くから Better act like you know what Better act like you know what Eyes have been calling me baby Body been telling me take me Boys have been saying to date me Your lips should be saying the same thing For real what’s the deal got a feeling you feeling me Aye but I don’t play with them fakes Keep it real with me If you really really love me 伝えてよ 私を独り占めしたいと Really really とっくに禁断症状かも Really If you really really want me 誓ってよ よそ見しないと あなたはきっと Really really 他のヤツとは違うと Really 倍返ししちゃうキス、おでこ＆(に)ほほ だからって強引すぎるのも No no 二人目が合えば ハハ ヒヒ ホホ さびしかった日々には卒業ね No more 酔っ払って既読スルーしないで 意地張った言葉は信じないで 簡単な話ね イメージして 1, 2, 3 お似合いな二人が重なってくひとつに Want a romance like the old times Want to slow dance when it’s show time Just me and you, and that slow jam that we both like That playlist, my favorite, so play it, but baby F a love song I need you to say it say it If you really really love me 伝えてよ 私を独り占めしたいと Really really とっくに禁断症状かも Really If you really really want m e誓ってよ よそ見しないと あなたはきっと Really really 他のヤツとは違うと I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really |-|Tradução= Se realmente, realmente me ama, me diga Que você realmente não consegue ficar um dia sem mim, realmente Que você realmente me quer tanto ao ponto de ficar obcecado por mim Se realmente, realmente me quer, me diga Que seus olhos realmente não vagam por um segundo Que você realmente é diferente dos outros caras Diga-me que você arrancaria até as estrelas do céu para mim Não há muito tempo, seja legal comigo quando eu estiver lá Diga-me você não sente nada quando olha as outras garotas As vezes eu quero uma mentira que não seja como uma mentira As mulheres ao seu redor não são ninguém Pare de mantê-las ao seu redor e corte-as da sua vida Você vai acabar vindo para mim de qualquer forma Melhor agir como você sabe o que Melhor agir como você sabe o que Os olhos estão me chamando, baby O corpo está dizendo: Me leve Os rapazes tem me dito para namorar comigo Seus lábios deveriam estar dizendo a mesma coisa Na real, qual é o lance? Tenho a sensação de que você está me sentido Sim, mas eu não brinco com essas falsas Permaneça verdadeiro comigo Se realmente, realmente me ama, me diga Que você realmente não consegue ficar um dia sem mim, realmente Que você realmente me quer tanto ao ponto de ficar obcecado por mim Se realmente, realmente me quer, me diga Que seus olhos realmente não vagam por um segundo Que você realmente é diferente dos outros caras Se você me beijar uma vez, eu vou te beijar duas vezes Se você for rudemente à frente, então não é não Quando nossos olhos se encontram, nós rimos haha hihi hoho Por sua causa, meus ontens não são mais solitários Você pode beber, mas não me ignore, sim Não acredite em mim quando eu disser que este é o fim, sim? Nada é complicado, na verdade é fácil 1, 2, 3 Imagine como deve ser quando nós dois nos tornamos um Quero um romance como nos velhos tempos Quero dançar suavemente quando é hora do show Só eu e você E aquela música lenta que nós gostamos Esta playlist, minha favorita Então toque-a, mas baby Cante uma canção de amor, preciso que você diga, fale Se realmente, realmente me ama, me diga Que você realmente não consegue ficar um dia sem mim, realmente Que você realmente me quer tanto ao ponto de ficar obcecado por mim Se realmente, realmente me quer, me diga Que seus olhos realmente não vagam por um segundo Que você realmente é diferente dos outros caras Eu tenho que saber que você é de verdade Realmente realmente realmente Eu tenho que saber que você é de verdade Realmente realmente realmente Eu tenho que saber que você é de verdade Realmente realmente realmente Eu tenho que saber que você é de verdade Realmente realmente realmente Galeria de vídeos BLACKPINK-REALLY (Japanese ver.)Full Categoria:Músicas japonesas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:BLACKPINK In Your Area Categoria:Lançadas em 2018 Categoria:BLACKPINK